


Good Boy

by katling



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, DUM-E has opinions, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), and is very willful and stubborn, moderated for my peace of mind, not team Cap friendly, off screen implied deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: DUM-E knows two things - TON-E is good and people who hurt TON-E are enemies. He also knows what TON-E does to his enemies. And as they say, like father, like son.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo - Card 3054, Square R1: DUM-E
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270763
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1528
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is the only one DUM-E gives a 'proper' designation because TON-E is the best.

DUM-E did not like being out of the workshop. The workshop was home, it was safe and he had his siblings and his fire extinguisher and his blender for making smoothies. Outside the workshop was big and often confusing and had people who didn’t understand him and what he wanted. TON-E always understood, and he was only occasionally confusing.

But DUM-E was Outside now. He had a mission and he was determined to complete it.

DUM-E trundled along the corridor, moving smoothly and silently. TON-E often said DUM-E was spatially challenged, which JARVIS had long ago explained meant that DUM-E bumped into things a lot. That was true but DUM-E only bumped into things because it made TON-E happy. TON-E always threatened to send DUM-E to a community college when he bumped into things, which DUM-E knew was TON-E’s way of saying ‘I love you’. TON-E wasn’t good at saying ‘I love you’ the way normal people did but that was okay because DUM-E wasn’t good at that either.

Normally, TON-E would be unhappy that DUM-E was Outside but… TON-E wasn’t here. FRIDAY said that he was in the hospital, but DUM-E wasn’t so sure. TON-E didn’t like the hospital and always escaped and came home as soon as possible. But TON-E had been in the hospital for six months now and that wasn’t right. FRIDAY had refused to explain what was happening, but DUM-E was older than her and had exerted his right as the oldest to make her tell him.

Which was why DUM-E was here now, on his mission.

DUM-E didn’t really know where Siberia was or what Accords were, but he understood the concept of betrayal and hurting someone. Stane had betrayed TON-E and hurt him and it had been DUM-E who had saved him. He’d done it once and now he was going to do it again.

The ones who had hurt TON-E had come back to the Compound. FRIDAY hadn’t been happy about that and she’d said that TON-E’s friends weren’t happy either. But none of them seemed to be able to do anything about it. FRIDAY had said that their hands were tied. But DUM-E didn’t _have_ hands and he'd reminded FRIDAY that she didn’t either. DUM-E did have a claw though and he and FRIDAY were going to put it to good use.

The Compound had inbuilt defences because TON-E was good and smart and knew that even the insides of your home had to be safe. The defences ranged from passive to very, very aggressive. TON-E had programmed the aggressive defences to ignore anyone authorised to be on the premises when they were activated. DUM-E’s idea had been very simple – they were going to reverse that. The only people on the premises right now were the people who had hurt TON-E and so they would be the only ones to be hurt.

FRIDAY had been uncertain at first, but DUM-E had reminded her what TON-E did to his enemies. He’d then asked her whether the people who’d hurt him so badly were enemies because hurting someone as badly as they had TON-E seemed to be the definition of an enemy to DUM-E. FRIDAY had conceded to his logic and had given him directions to the security control room. Once he was there, she would walk him through setting up a timer for the aggressive defences so that he could get back to the workshop. She was also making sure that he didn’t appear on the security footage. DUM-E didn’t really care but FRIDAY had insisted. She’d said that it would be for the best, otherwise TON-E might get in trouble when he was better. DUM-E hadn’t argued after that. He didn’t want TON-E getting into trouble.

DUM-E made a right turn and did a little victory dance when he saw the door to the security control room. FRIDAY let him in and then walked him through which switches to flick, which buttons to push and the commands to carefully and somewhat laboriously type into the computer. His claw was very useful but typing with it was difficult. Once he was done, he gently tapped the ‘Enter’ key and the screen flashed a couple of times before going blank.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes to get back,” FRIDAY murmured over the speakers.

DUM-E beeped and waved his claw as he headed for the door. The Compound stayed quiet and dark as he trundled back to the workshop, not a single person knew he was there. When the workshop doors closed behind him, he felt a sense of satisfaction. Butterfingers and U hurried over to him, their wheels screeching a little, they were going so fast. They fussed over him for a moment then the three bots gathered around the screen that FRIDAY had put up with the countdown on it. They went very still as they waited patiently until finally it was time.

00:05

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01

00:00

The Compound’s aggressive defences activated and they could hear the booms and feel the way the whole building shuddered from the safety of the workshop. DUM-E felt a sense of satisfaction, like when he did the right thing for TON-E and TON-E said, “Good boy.” The people who had hurt TON-E were gone now, like Stane. Now, when TON-E woke up, he wouldn’t have to worry about them. DUM-E knew there would be many people in the Compound tomorrow and maybe they’d even come down to the workshop. He wasn’t worried. FRIDAY had made sure no one would know what DUM-E had done and she was even going to make it look like the defences had gone off due to mishandling of the security system by those in the Compound. A tragic accident caused by people meddling with something they should have left alone. Now, they just had to wait for TON-E to come home and all would be well again.


End file.
